


and Demon Makes Family

by FalconEye



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Demonic Possession, Domestic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Horror movie references, Irish Mythology - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconEye/pseuds/FalconEye
Summary: Sometimes a family is a baby, his four dads, and a fifth kind-of dad who happens to be a demon, and that's...Well. It's something.





	and Demon Makes Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrufaxRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrufaxRex/gifts), [blacktylers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktylers/gifts).



> I'll be honest, I'm nervous to post this. This is the first thing I've written in almost two years and it was born from a game of Sims 4 where Finn got turned into a Vampire and then his baby was born a Vampire. My God, how life works sometimes. Anyway, this was also born from the discovery that there is literally _one_ person writing Ambrolleigns-Balor... or whatever we're gonna call it. Amballigns? Whatever - and that is a travesty that I'm apparently remedying. There is a huge possibility that this may become an ongoing fic, because I love this AU and where it's going. Please let me know what you think - do you love it, do you hate it? Questions? Comments? Ideas? Fire away.
> 
> This is dedicated to Fred, Javi, and Peggy, who put up with my rapid-fire Tweet storm over the course of my game.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

It was a shock, to say the least, when one of baby Devin's usual morning tantrums resulted in a bowl of cheerios being literally propelled through the kitchen window. Seth, Finn, Dean, and Roman all froze, alternating between gaping at the now-shattered window, their crying son, and each other. Devin continued to wail, little arms reaching out in front of him before his eyes and the tips of his fingers turned inky black; his pacifier slid across the table - into his waiting mouth - and instantly, he quieted.

 

No one moved, but Dean shouted, "Holy _fuck_ ," and that's how it all started.

 

* * *

 

Since then, all four of the guys each had their own "moment" with Devin (Roman called them moments, since Finn really didn't exactly want to call them _encounters_ ). Finn had Devin's toddler Lego blocks yanked out of his hands and launched back into his face. Roman had tried to put Devin to bed for fifteen minutes before Devin's eyes went black and the bedroom door slammed in Roman's face. Seth had run around franticly trying to dress Devin after a bath one day when something pulled his legs out from under him, and his son giggled in a voice that definitely wasn't his.

 

Dean though, Dean had a straight-up _Poltergeist_ moment. Toys, books, furniture, basically the entire nursery forming a tornado of chaos around Devin, screaming and crying, eyes and arms solid black. After things had finally calmed down, Devin had stopped crying, the nursery was back on the floor where it belonged, and Finn had taken over for the night, Dean went out for a walk and didn't come home until very early the next morning.

 

So something had to be done.

 

* * *

 

Devin played on living room floor while Finn, Seth, Roman, and Dean discussed what to do. The first person who came to mind when the topic of "Spooky Shit Support" had come up was Bray Wyatt, but of course, that idea was vetoed almost immediately after it was suggested. Kane and The Undertaker were also names thrown around, and were similarly vetoed in quick succession.

 

Finn brought up the idea of maybe conversing with Balor, seeing if It knew what was going on, but doing anything with Balor was always a risk. As he was voicing this, Seth started yelling, and Finn looked to his son to find him _literally floating_.

 

Devin giggled as his little butt made contact with the ceiling and he started crawling away. Instantly, Finn's eyes, face, and torso had gone black and he stretched out a clawed, jagged, jittering arm towards the boy. Devin caught sight of his father's arm and he reached out, his own hand black now as well. They held hands briefly, Devin on the ceiling, Finn on the ground, before Devin gently floated down into Finn's arms and curled his arms around his Da's neck.

 

It wasn’t Finn that turned to his boyfriends, however, but Balor himself, tendrils of smoky black curling up from around his body. He whispered something to Devin in a language Seth, Dean, and Roman had never heard, and their son giggled. Balor turned to Finn's boys, slowly cocked his head, and handed Devin to Seth.

 

Balor raised a claw and pointed to his own chest. " _Part of me_ ," the Demon hissed, Its voice harsh like a knife across rough stone, and pointed to Devin. " _Part of him._ " Balor stepped forward completely in Seth's face. " _Not - supposed - to happen._ "

 

"You mean you didn’t do this?" Roman asked.

 

Balor's neck bent at an odd angle and It grinned, all of Finn's perfect white teeth now jagged and razor sharp. Instead of answering, Finn's neck snapped back and his eyes closed tightly. The black receded down his arms and chest, into his eyes, and after a moment, Finn awoke.

 

* * *

 

Balor, it turned out, was a good dad. Finn hadn't been fond of the idea of purposely letting Balor out to take care of Devin, but began warming up to the idea after a few more times. Especially after Devin began asking to play with "Baba" again. Dean had laughed his ass off. Finn was Da, Seth was Daddy, Roman was Papa, and Dean was DeeDee. Now, apparently, Balor was Baba.

 

"Well, kid's already got four dads," Dean had said, "why not add one more?"

 

* * *

 

Devin spent a lot of time babbling to himself while he played. As he began to learn how to form sentences, it became clear he was talking to someone.

 

"He's got an imaginary friend," Roman said. "I had one when I was his age. I'm sure you guys did too."

 

Dean had asked Devin if his friend's name was Toby and Seth thumped him across the back of his head.

 

"Ethnie" Devin had said, by way of explanation. He gestured to the empty chair next to him at his tea party and the plastic cup he'd put in front of the seat rose. It tipped back - like it had taken a sip - and gently settled back down on the table.

 

Balor took control of Finn immediately, and whispered, " _Ethniu_."

 

* * *

 

A quick Google search of every possible spelling of "Ethniu" and the boys learned that Balor had been a father before merging with Finn. Ethniu was his daughter with a demoness named Cethlenn and, funny enough, since Finn had a child while Balor was inhabiting him, the spirit of his child had merged with Devin.

 

"Explains how It knew how to change a diaper," Seth joked, and from Finn came a laugh much deeper than his own.


End file.
